Honeysuckle & Pine
by ladyklee
Summary: A companion one-shot to Tricking the Past. Alistair reflects on his relationship with Serena, their recent distance, and ends up unintentionally prepping for "Tonight."  Timeline: happens between Chapters 39 & 40 of TTP.  Rated M.


_Honeysuckle & Pine - _A Companion Story to_ Tricking the Past_

* * *

><p>Alistair hadn't been intending to ask Serena to sleep with him when he'd picked the flowers this morning. He had simply been walking along the Imperial Highway as they made their way to Denerim. The fall weather was unseasonable warm, perhaps because they were slowly making their way north, and the creamy white flowers had appeared, growing almost like weeds along the road.<p>

Much like his instinct in Lothering, he had paused at the side of the road and plucked a handful, taking in the rich scent that reminded him of the first time he'd met Serena in Ostagar. She hadn't gotten so terribly close, not _then_, anyway, Alistair thought with a small smile, but he could smell it nonetheless, a mixture of elfroot and whatever kind of flowers these were... He wished he could remember the name of them... He looked down at the bunch in his hand and hurried to catch back up with the Feddic's wagon.

Serena was walking near the front, having an animated conversation with Leliana, and Alistair felt a pang of jealousy in his chest at the sight. She had been distant with him the last few days, almost since they left Redcliffe. He knew it had something to do with the nightmare she'd had the other night. So deep was his sleep when he was near her, he hadn't noticed until hours later that she wasn't there.

Nearly panicked, he had run out of her tent, immediately pushing out with his Grey Warden senses to locate her presence. He found her in a nearby clearing, shooting arrow after arrow after arrow into a thick oak tree. The tree's bark was pot-marked with holes... It looked like she had emptied her quiver on it multiple times now. When he had questioned her, she had simply shrugged, her eyes refusing to meet his, saying she hadn't been able to sleep and that shooting had always calmed her down before.

He had wanted to question her, to prod her until she told him what was bothering her, but his intuition told him to let it be for now. Just like with the story of her parent's murder, she would come to him when she was ready, after her metaphorical trip to the river.

But now, seeing her speak so easily with Leliana, his thoughts plagued him that he _had_ done something to her. Said something, perhaps, to upset her, although try as he did, he couldn't think of a single thing. Alistair pursed his lips, his hazel eyes were now openly staring, he knew, and he couldn't help but wonder vaguely if she could feel his eyes there.

He could tell Wynne was glancing over at him every few minutes, her eyes flipping from him to Serena. But Alistair simply ignored it, lost in thought, hoping this aloofness of Serena's wasn't going to be permanent.

As the day had worn on and they had finally camped, he watched as she'd collected his and Zevran's clothes to take down to the river to wash. He hadn't thought she would take their bet seriously, especially since the elven assassin almost openly cheated at Wicked Grace, but here she was, lugging the bundle down to the river.

Standing like a shadow against a nearby tree, Alistair had followed her, gazing on her as she let her guard down while ringing out a shirt. She looked haunted, her eyes tired and lost, and he wondered again what had happened to put such a pained expression on her face.

"Doesn't look like you've gotten very far into that pile, oh mistress of our dirty unmentionables..."

She squeaked at the sound of his voice, flustered, and dropped the shirt she was cleaning into the river. Smooth, Alistair, he'd thought, pulling off his boots to follow her in. He had made himself known now, and he'd be damned if he wouldn't find out what was going on with her.

A small semblance of their usual back-and-forth had emerged then, but only briefly, before the worry in Serena's blue eyes had clamped firmly back down in place again. And so he gently prodded, or perhaps not so gently, since he had invoked their earlier promise of no secrets.

And then she had told him everything. About the Fade, her nightmare, and the part he had played in her subconscious melodrama. Serena had been infinitely embarrassed, her usual easy humor and grace completely gone as her eyes silently pleaded with him to understand.

Alistair had found himself shocked at her admission. He knew she cared for him a great deal, but love? Could it really be that she felt the same way he did? So exhilarated had he been about her confession, before he knew he was doing it he was reaching for her, and they were kissing. Kissing and touching, practically pawing at each other, their desire for each other was so strong.

His own babbled confession about spending the night had come after that, and now here he was, standing outside her tent, just beyond the light of the fire, holding some of those creamy white flowers in his hand, just for her.

* * *

><p>Serena was finding out more and more that patience was not a virtue she possessed in any great quantity. After being shooed out of the clearing by Zevran, Alistair had tugged her back to camp, and, she thought, her tent. Instead, he had led Serena to her tent with a whispered "be right back" and disappeared.<p>

So here she was, sitting cross-legged on her bedroll in the light of her small lantern, feeling awkward in _her own tent_ no less. She found the scent of pine left over from Alistair resting there the day before soothed the nerves settling in her stomach somewhat, but if she didn't know better, one would think _she_ was the virgin in this scenario, so complete was her restlessness.

With a quiet swish of the thick tent cloth, Serena felt her cheeks warm up as Alistair quickly slid into her tent, sitting down on their shared bedroll.

* * *

><p>They stared at each other for a moment; faint smiles echoed on both their faces, before Alistair remembered the flowers in his hand and held them out to her.<p>

"These... oh," Serena cooed, sniffing them gently. "These are honeysuckle." She pulled the locket out of her tunic, the one with her family's crest on it and smiled at him. "How did you know? Did you remember?"

"I saw them on the side of the road this morning," Alistair replied, enjoying the look of wonder on her face as she held the creamy flowers in her hands and inhaled the scent. "The smell reminds me of you." He watched as she placed the flowers gently on her journal and turned to him, her blue eyes were so bright.

"I... I love you, more than anything," she said, stroking his cheek. Alistair felt his heart beat faster and he took her hand, pressing it flat against his chest so she could feel it.

"That's because of you. I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life... but I swear I'll keep doing it..." He leaned forward and kissed her lips, the scent of the honeysuckle mixing with the naturally sweet smell of her skin and he sighed, knowing too soon or not, this was the right decision.

Serena's fingers slipped down the front of his tunic, releasing the buttons before she moved back up, touching his skin with her warm hands. He could feel her touch doing maddening things to him, his desire for her building quickly, like a fire that would consume him whole.

Alistair pulled her closer to him, pushing her own shirt up over her head as his hands roamed her body, all the smooth skin he hadn't been able to touch back at Redcliffe now completely open to him. Serena tugged his shirt off, her head dipping to kiss his collarbone.

"I think we're overdressed, my lady," Alistair whispered in her ear. He worked the laces on her breeches, tugging them off over her hips as she wiggled her body to help him.

Serena pressed him down into the bedroll, her fingers running down his chest to the buckle of his belt. She fingered it playfully, smiling at him, as she loosened the ties holding his pants together. "If I lose those, then you certainly lose these." She pulled them off in a swift motion, lowering herself on top of him to kiss his lips again.

Alistair could feel her rub her hips against his as he pulled her down to him, deepening the kiss, his arousal for her obvious. His hand dipped down her bare back and he flicked at the clasp holding her breastband on, delighted as she moaned against his mouth.

"Please..." Serena pressed eagerly against his hips again and Alistair found his hands sliding her small clothes off in a surprisingly smooth gesture. He rolled her onto her back, pausing to admire the full effect of her naked body in the low lantern light.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, and Serena could see Alistair's honey hazel eyes had gone completely dark with his desire. She touched him lightly, running her hands down until they pulled at the last remains of clothing, and then they were both completely exposed, the lantern casting heavy shadows across the tent.

Serena had thought she was getting a show when he'd removed his shirt down at the river, but now... she felt her insides twitch with lust as she stared at the powerful muscles that composed his body. His skin was so tan and she couldn't help herself as she reached out and grasped him in one hand, causing him to groan. His body went rigid at her touch and he had to close his eyes as she slowly worked him into a frenzy.

"This... isn't... fair..." Alistair gasped, shifting himself out of her grip and pushing her onto her back. He ran his hands down her body and felt her shiver in excitement as she now closed her eyes, allowing him free access to herself.

He pushed her thighs apart with a hand and ran his finger along the cusp of her sex, teasing her gently. Her hips bucked against him as he pushed inside her, making her moan again. Serena's pale skin was gleaming in the low light and it took all his focus to not succumb to his instincts and take her completely right there. _Focus_ _Alistair_, he thought. At least his templar training was coming in handy for something _other_ than fighting monsters, for once...

He slid his fingers in and out, her insides warm and wet and ready for him to enter her. Alistair noticed Serena had grabbed handfuls of the blanket in her fists, gripping them tightly as she pushed against his hand, her face the picture of wanton pleasure.

"Please, don't... don't make me wait," she panted, one of her hands going around his neck to pull him to her in a desperate kiss, her fingers running along the muscles of his arms. "_I need you_. _Please!_"

Never one to allow a lady to suffer, Alistair shifted, pulling her body towards him as he entered her slowly, making her head tip back and her spine arch. Serena gripped his hips, pulling him closer and he groaned, low and guttural, as her warmth enveloped him entirely.

"Oh, sweet Maker, you feel _amazing_." He thrust into her and she pushed back, moving against him to find the right rhythm, her breathing coming in soft gasps with each plunge. "Serena, I... _ohhh_..." Unable to form words, he simply moved, sliding in and out of her as she clutched at his back, his arms, his hips, anything she could reach. Her breasts were like two perfect mounds of pale pink flesh, and he pressed his hand to one as she cried out again, pressing against him. She felt so good, so smooth and rough and absolutely perfect at the same time...

Soon they were rocking in perfect time with each other, Serena's hands were in his hair, tugging his mouth to hers. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he found himself pressing harder into her with each thrust as she moaned in ecstasy against him. He could feel her pulse racing, pounding just underneath her soft skin.

He was nearing the edge when she suddenly grabbed onto his hips and guided him to his side, where Serena rolled on top him, using a slender hand to push him right back inside of her. Alistair had to stifle a moan of his own as she took all of him in at once, her eyes wide and the darkest blue he'd ever seen as she rocked on her knees against him.

"I'm... oh, Alistair... I'm so _c-close_-" Serena gripped his arms as her head tipped back and she cried out, her body tightening all around him as he felt his own body jolt. He held her hips tightly to his and finished inside her, both of them breathing heavy as Serena collapsed on his chest.

"Ohh... Maker, that was _so_ good." Serena nuzzled against his neck, her breath tickling his hot skin. "I can't even... think straight."

"You know... according to all the sisters... at the monastery... I should have been struck by lightning by now..." Alistair grinned tiredly, pushing a lock of Serena's hair behind her ear. Even fighting didn't take this amount of energy out of him... then again, this was a different kind of stamina needed altogether...

"Mmm... and yet... here you are..." Serena ran her fingers down his chest, teasing him gently. "Still intact, after all that." She pressed a kiss to the area just above his heart, her face happy and exhausted. "You are... everything. Everything amazing to me."

Alistair felt his cheeks warm as he pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her lean form. "I love you, Serena. I know I've said that, but... it won't kill you to hear it again, will it?"

"I could hear it every day for the next thirty years and I'd never get sick of it," Serena replied, kissing his nose lightly. "But... this changes things, you know. There's really..." He saw her pause, her eyebrows knitting to think. "There's no going back after this."

"I know, and I don't want to go back. Ever. I want to go forward, preferably with you." Alistair stroked her long hair, grinning at the disaster it had become due to their frenzy. "So, what happens next?"

"Oh, I suppose we kill the archdemon, win the war, and find a nice little house to settle down in until we're just two old fuddy-duddies living in the woods." Serena grinned. "Or maybe we _won't_ live in the woods. I'm really rather done with camping, actually."

Alistair laughed. "This... this is why I love you; you're so practical. And beautiful. Practically beautiful... I could definitely live my next thirty years with you, my lady."

"And then we'll go to Orzammar and do... that... what was it called?"

"Our Calling?"

"Yes," Serena said with a nod. "Our Calling, together." She pressed her fingers to his face, kissing him again. "I never want to do _anything_ without you by my side, my prince."

"When you put it like that, how can I resist?" Alistair pulled her on top of him, loving the feel of her bare skin against his. "You do realize the rest of our little party here is going to talk though, right? They do that."

"Pffft, I suppose I wasn't exactly quiet, hmm? Oh, well..." Serena sighed, resting her head on his chest. "Honestly, though, I'd like to see one of them say something to either of our faces. I'll toss them into the first waiting darkspawn mouth I find."

"Maker, I love you," Alistair said with a grin. Serena snuggled into his warm embrace, running her hands up and down his chest, utterly unable to keep her hands off him. _This_ was absolute contentment. Pure and simple, she knew she belonged with this man, forever.

"You know, it's still not very late..." Alistair's voice was low, but Serena could feel the tension starting to build in his body as she shifted next to him. Running her hands further down she gasped, her eyes going wide again.

"You're... oh my, were you lying to me about this being your first time? You were, weren't you?" Serena pushed herself up on her knees again, straddling atop him eagerly, her insides already beginning to twitch again with the familiar buzz of desire she always felt around him.

"Mmm... it's Grey Warden stamina, I think," Alistair replied, pulling her lips down to his. His tongue ran across her pout and she moaned. "Care for a round two?"

Serena ground her hips against his in response, her eyes locking on Alistair's as she kissed his mouth. "How about best out of three?"


End file.
